Colina de lirios
by Kamyt
Summary: Trunks: famoso, acaudalado y padre soltero. Marron: maestra jardinera, vive con un gato dormilón y está soltera. ¿Qué tienen en común? Antes de que ella apareciera en su oficina con su hija en brazos y cara de pocos amigo, absolutamente nada. ¿Y ahora? completamente todo. AU.


**Disclaimer**: No tengo cara de coreano, así que no, no soy Akira Toriyama. Personajes de él.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Colina de lirios<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Información<strong>:**OOC . **_OC. Escenas explícitas: futuro M. T._

**Summary**: Trunks es un acaudalado, famoso, padre soltero y hombre de negocios. Marron es bonita, maestra jardinera, vive con un gato y está soltera. ¿Qué pueden tener en común? Nada, sin contar que la hija de Trunks es la alumna de Marron. ¿Qué tendrán en común luego de un juego del destino? Absoluta y completamente todo.

**Nota**: **_Por lo irreversible de mi estupidez mental acabo de eliminar la historia. Soy una tarada. Lo sé. Por eso comienzo a subir de nuevo, espero no se lo tomen a mal y puedan volver a dejarme algún que otro comentario, al menos uno con piedad o burlándose, como quieran_**. Yo con una nueva historia trillada y, sí, lo sé, hay muchas que me deben de odiar... no actualicé la otra aún, es que me quedé realmente parada, sin saber cómo continuar... Vuelvo a hablar al final, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

"_¿Razones?_" Marron se mordió el labio y llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascándose. La mujer regordeta, con cara de pocos amigos y de verruga escondida tras maquillaje bufó, soltando aire de sus labios finos y pintados de un tono rojo chillón.

—Realmente... —giró su rostro sonrojado, mirando a través de la ventana. Tenía la excusa, la verdadera explicación, pero probablemente la echarían al instante si se lo dijera.

El teléfono de color azul sonó con estruendo. Su jefa dejó de masticar la medialuna y descolgó el aparato. Marron se volvió a recostar en su silla mientras escuchaba como la Directora hablaba con voz alta, en exceso, que podía cohibir a cualquiera: en especial a ella, quien no era exactamente buena para darle guerra o discusión a personas como su jefa, definitivamente ella no era la indicada para contestar a alguien de años mayores.

—¿¡Qué! Ese juego miserable no vale mil dólares, no pienso pagar tanto por una payasada...

La blonda se perdió en la vista que había tras las ventanas de cortinas elegantemente blancas. El cielo estaba descubierto de nubes, prácticamente desnudo, tenía ese color celeste que tanto pintaban sus alumnos en las hojas y el verde del patio daba una sensación a paz y dulzura. Sonrió, con gratitud. Lo único malo que había en su trabajo era su jefa, y dos compañeras que creían que Marron se vestía como una monja y pensaban que lo único que leía era porno; realmente le gustaba esconder su nariz tras los libros, pero no leía porno, ni novelas románticas. No era su estilo, prefería leer libros de matemáticas, de computadora y temas que dio en la secundaria, precisamente de la materia "ciencias naturales".

Se levantó y se acercó más al bello paisaje. No estaban los niños corriendo y divirtiéndose, hace menos de quince minutos se fueron y Marron ya los extrañaba, como si fueran sus hijos. El fuerte ruido del teléfono colgando sonó en la sala. El escritorio lleno de papeles, una taza de café casi vacía y una caja de medialunas tembló ante el golpe producido por Margaret Campbell.

—Siéntate, Marron, siéntate —ordenó, mientras apoyaba sus regordetas manos en los apoya-brazos para ayudarse a descender sobre la silla.

Cuando terminó de obedecer a su jefa, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Marron apretó los dientes, odiaba ese sonido tan estúpido y ruidoso. ¿Es que acaso no podía ser un poco menos chillón? Cortaba la poca paz que había en el lugar. Margaret cortó la llamada, con las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada por el sudor. Estaba enfadada, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar el tormento de Marron.

—Ahora, pequeña irresponsable, me vas a decir por qué llegaste tarde —su voz no parecía cálida ni amable, como lo era con las personas importantes; e incluso los padres con dinero de los niños. Digamos que el Orange School era un Colegio privilegiado, privado, en donde los pequeños podían comenzar su educación hasta terminarla.

—Yo... estaba ayudando a una amiga, lo hice hasta tarde —estaba por volver a continuar, si no fuera porque en ese bendito momento volvió a sonar el aparato. Era como si el que estuviera llamando estuviera furioso, porque para Marron el sonido había aumentado.

—Pero qué demonios —rugió la mujer, ésta vez sí atendió— ¡¿Qué quieres, qué! ¡Soy una Campbell, no dejaré que ese estafador me estafe! ¡Dile a ese zopenco que no pienso pagar más de quinientos dólares por su inmundo jueguito! ¿Qué? ¡Dícelo esta tarde!

Marron desvió su sorprendida mirada hacia la puerta principar cuando escuchó que se abría. Parada en la puerta, con la camisa nuevamente fuera de la falda azul corta a juego con los tacones altos, estaba Milla Duran con cara de pocos amigos y comiendo un emparedado de vegetales. Marron rodó los ojos, nuevamente debía estar con su dieta; el problema es que cuando Milla hacía dieta, las demás lo hacían, y Marron tenía que comer verduras y nada más porque la muchacha que se encargaba de comprar el almuerzo le tenía miedo a Duran.

—Hay una niña estúpida llorando en la salita de cinco —se chupó los dedos, mientras se fregaba la palma de la mano por una servilleta—. Es tu salón, ve y fíjate qué demonios quiere.

—¿Una niña? —preguntó, alarmada. Se levantó rápidamente— ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hace aún aquí?

—Pelirroja, con ojos azules, maldita mocosa será tan condenadamente guapa cuando sea grande... —negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba un diente con una de sus inmaculadas uñas.

La rubia miró con desesperación a su jefa, que aún seguía gritando por el teléfono. Miró con urgencia a Milla.

—¿Podrías cuidarla por unos segundos? —dijo, alarmada— Prometo ir pronto, pero ve y pregúntale por qué sigue aquí. Por favor, hazlo.

—¿Que por qué sigue aquí? —sonrió como una zorra— Porque no la buscaron, es obvio, cerebrito. Mejor ve tu, no pienso acercarme nuevamente a la niña. No me mires así, intentó abrazarme y casi me estropea la camisa.

Marron sintió un odio hacia aquella vulgar mujer más fuerte que todos los que había podido sentir. La detestaba. Milla era una idiota, la peor compañera que alguien podía tener. Le recordaba tanto a esa niña, Ashley, que la molestaba cuando eran jóvenes porque Marron no salía con nadie. Se levantó del asiento, furiosa, sin importarle que su jefa se diera cuenta, pasó junto a Milla sin prestarle atención y corrió hacia abajo, intentando saltear todas las escaleras que pudo.

Ya encontrándose en la sala principal de las maestras, corrió hacia la puerta. Las miradas incrédulas y burlonas de las maestras y profesoras no se hicieron esperar, mientras seguían a Marron con la mirada como si fuera un bicho raro. Cuando ella saldría, todas se pondrían a murmurar.

Llegó a la salita de quinto, luego de pasar tras una enorme galería compuesta por otras salas. El Colegio era hermoso, bien cuidado, con todos los lujos, un parque tan bonito y beneficiario como todas las salas para los niños.

Marron entró al salón, se sorprendió al encontrar la luz apagada y al no escuchar ningún llanto. Pero la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Maestra Marron? —se escuchó una voz pequeña, tan dulce que Marron sonrió.

La rubia comenzó a evadir las mesas bien equipadas, si su oído no fallaba la niña se encontraba al final del salón. Efectivamente así era, Lily estaba con sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos ondulados tapándole el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Lily, mi amor —Marron se sentó junto a ella y le pasó uno de sus brazos por los pequeños hombros— ¿Qué pasó cariño?

La niña hipó, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por sus pestañas oscuras y gruesas debido al llanto. Marron sintió un amor hacia aquella niña tan tierna...

—No me vinieron a buscar —dijo, abrazando a Marron con fuerza.

—Tranquila —Marron le pasó su mano por la pequeña espalda y los cabellos, mientras se preguntaba indignada cómo era posible que un padre se olvidara de su hija— ¿Estás segura de que no te buscaron?

—Sí —la niña se limpió las lágrimas, haciendo un pequeño puchero—, el Señor Joe no me vino a buscar...

La rubia la miró sorprendida, ¿qué niña llamaba de esa manera a su padre?

—¿Tu padre no es el que te busca, Lily?

—No —negó vehemente con la cabeza, como si Marron acababa de decir una barbaridad—. Papá está ocupado, está trabajando, trabaja todo el día.

—Bueno, Lily —Marron le quitó los cabellos del rostro, decidida agregó—: ¿A donde trabaja tu padre? Puedo alcanzarte hasta allá.

"_Y de paso, dejarle bien en claro algunas cosas a ese hombre_".

* * *

><p><span>Primer capítulo<span>

Alzó a Lily en sus brazos, ella rápidamente escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombre de Marron. Le acarició suavemente la espalda y le susurró que se tranquilizara, que estaría todo bien. Cerró la puerta de la sala sin trabarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de dirección. Para irse necesitaba avisarle a Campbell, por más que le doliera y que probablemente la mujer regordeta termine gritándole en la cara, en la de ella y la de la pequeña Lily. Cuando entró a la sala de los profesores, todas se giraron para mirarla con sus cejas alzadas. De todas, ninguna de ellas era rescatable, todas eran unas malditas perras quisquillosas resentidas con la vida.

—Aquí está tu almuerzo —dijo una de ellas, de unos tres años más que Marron, es decir veinticinco. Le tiró un paquete que contenía la mitad de un sandwich y uno entero.

—Gracias —dijo, irónica. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, no estaba dispuesta a bajar a Lily en ese montón de arpías, además de que la pequeña había estrujado su camisa con fuerza cuando escuchó hablar a las profesoras.

—No te recomendaría hacer eso —Milla volvía a aparecer, esta vez tenía una botella de agua mineral en sus manos largas y finas—, Margaret está con el estrés muy alto.

La ignoró olímpicamente y giró un poco para llegar a la puerta del despacho, sin poder ser observada por Milla. Sostuvo a Lily con un solo brazo, pesaba bastante pero sabía que la niña no quería que la bajaran. Tocó la puerta con suavidad, pero pasaron minutos y nadie pareció haberla escuchado. Aumentó más el peso de sus toques, pero al parecer se excedió.

—¡¿Qué! —gritaron desde adentro— ¡Maldición, entra!

Marron apretó a Lily con su mano, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien. Entró al despacho, encontrándose con un nauseabundo olor a cafeína. Margaret estaba sentada en su sillón preferido, en donde prácticamente se hundía y entraba a la perfección. La mujer achinó el rostro al ver a Marron.

—Pero niña, menos mal que has regresado —dijo, con voz gruñona— ¿Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste?

Marron meció a Lily, para recordar a su jefa que estaban ante la presencia de una niña, pero al parecer ni siquiera recibió el mensaje. La rubia se aclaró la garganta.

—Señora Campbell, me encantaría tener su permiso de poder retirarme una hora de anticipación... —su voz se fue desgastando a medida de que la oscura y dura mirada de la mujer la amenazaba— A Lily no la han venido a buscar, y deseo llevarla a su casa, y ya que estamos dejarle en claro a su padre la mala actitud de irresponsabilidad que tuvo al -

—Ya, cállate —la mujer movió su mano, recostó su cabeza y se pasó las manos por los magullados ojos—. Tuve un maldito día y es insoportable la manera en la que te estás dirigiendo. ¿Quién es la niña, eh?

Lily apretó nuevamente su camisa, Marron le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y la pasó de un brazo a otro.

—Es Lily Brief, señora —Marron se asustó mucho al ver como la mujer se levantaba con rapidez del sillón que parecía ser tan cómodo.

—¡Bromeas! —la mujer miró a la niña escondida con los ojos abiertos— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Llévala! No quiero que Trunks me mate, por Dios, si es un hombre divino pero cuando se enoja...

Marron no lo conocía, y estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo al escuchar esos halagos de la boca de su jefa y de saber que se había olvidado de su hija en el Colegio. Lo único que ella tenía en cuenta, y fue de tanto escuchar el chisme entre las profesoras que rápidamente supo que era verdad, es que era viudo luego de que su mujer, una hermosa joven, muriera a manos de un despiadado e irresponsable conductor. Irresponsable... _como él_.

—¿Puedo hacerlo, o no? —ni siquiera se reconoció al escuchar su tono duro contra su jefa. Margaret lo dejó pasar, o simplemente no se dio cuenta, y rápidamente buscó algo en sus bolsillos.

—Toma —dijo, dándole unas llaves—, lleva mi auto y vete en este mismo instante. No quiero que se enoje...

—Señora, tengo mi auto —agradeció Marron, Lily acababa de dejar de apretar su camisa, parecía que ya se estaba volviendo tranquila.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Sí... —Marron pensó en recordarle "lo gané en una de las loterías del Colegio, señora", pero supo que no valía la pena y sería perder el tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve,ve!

* * *

><p>—Ey, tonto...<p>

Trunks levantó su cabeza de la computadora portátil y observó a su secretaria. Estaba con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda colorada, tenía la camisa blanca a cuadros desprendida que hacía un bonito contraste con los cabellos azules. Los ojos azules delineados con maquilla negro la miraban de forma tensa.

—¿Qué quieres Bra? —dijo, enfadado, casi había terminado de escribir su carta si no fuera por el atrevimiento de su hermana pequeña.

—¡Quiero ir a casa! —chilló, cerró la puerta con estruendo y se sentó en la silla giratoria preferida del hombre— Esto es estúpido. Es la primera vez que te acompaño y decides quedarte más tarde que nunca...

—Siempre me quedo hasta esta hora, incluso más tarde —le contestó, tomando un poco de agua—. No te hagas la hermana menor buenita, vienes a acompañarme por Mark y no creas que no me di cuenta.

—Te vengo a acompañar para mirar a Mark, reírme de tu secretaria y demostrarle a mamá que sí puedo trabajar —dobló sus blancas y largas piernas mientras se tiraba su cabello hacia atrás—. Vámonos.

La ignoró completamente y volvió a su computadora. Bra miró tras su hermano, observando la enorme e imponente ciudad sin esmero, ya no le impresionaba saber que estaba a la altura de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Hace apenas unos días que se había decidido a acompañar a su hermano al trabajo. ¿La causa? Su madre y su estúpida capacidad de hacerla enfadar tan rápido, salir de su casa para venir a observar a Goten al trabajo de su hermano era prácticamente como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero, porque Bulma se enorgullecía de ella y no le diría más que "no haces nada por el bien de la compañía", y segundo que podía estar cerca de Goten con la excusa de "Trunks te llama", "Este café esta horrible ¿lo quieres para ti?" y de paso observar a Pares, la bonita pero tonta asistente de Goten, que parecía querer arrancarle la camisa con desesperación.

—¿Puedo irme yo, al menos? —preguntó, hastiada.

—No —Trunks gruñó por algo que escribió mal—. Además no tienes idea de cómo se maneja, quédate aquí, nos iremos pronto.

"Nos iremos pronto... sí, claro, como no" pensó, mientras comía uno de los caramelos de menta que su hermano tenía en su escritorio. Nunca le había interesado la compañía, la mecánica no era lo suyo y mucho menos la tecnología. Cuando Bulma le dio el sí a Trunks para que este abriera su compañía de autos, el mundo estuvo rosa por un día entero. Porque sí, claro, al primogénito Brief se lo malcriaba. Al igual que ella. Pero cuando Trunks comenzó con su proyecto, para ser exactos hace cinco años, el pobre joven, ahora hombre, se la había pasado noches enteras en vela con tal de terminar todo. Era tan ordenado, sofisticado y perfecto que parecía querer tener todo el edificio de los mismos colores, con el gusto blanco y gris: "la nueva moda" según él. Bra no podía creer que Trunks quisiera andar diciendo que él sabía de moda... patrañas... ella era la única con ese gusto exquisito en la familia por la moda, y su madre, claro está.

"Por ejemplo" pensó Bra, mirando el lugar ambiguo, "le agregaría unos lindos decorados. Algunas plantas verdes no harían nada mal en esa esquina, tampoco un poco de color en las paredes". Trunks observó a su hermana, Bra tenía el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no le gustaba la decoración de su escritorio, por lo tanto tampoco le gustaba nada del edificio totalmente vidriado. Su pequeña hermana había dejado de ser una niña hace ya tiempo, pero sus actitudes no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Por lo que Trunks supo que en uno de estos días entraría a su trabajo y se encontraría con colores brillantes y radiantes... tenía que prepararse mentalmente de alguna manera lo que se venía.

—No pienso dejarte que estropees mi lugar de trabajo —informó, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

—No pensaba pedirte permiso —se inclinó sobre la silla— ¿Crees que tus clientes se la pasan bien mientras están aquí sentados? Probablemente piensen en tirarse de la ventana antes de creer que están en un sanatorio.

—Créeme que nunca me dijeron nada al respecto, siempre halagos —contestó. Bra estaba exagerando un poco.

—Bueh, seguro —levantó los hombros—. Sólo recuerda que yo saqué el don de nuestra madre para tener a los invitados cálidos y cómodos.

—Cálidos te creo, hermana, te creo —bromeó, aunque a ella no le gustó nada y le dirigió una mirada cortante.

La fama de Bra era la de "caliente". La chica siempre admitía que le gustaban los hombres y que no había nada de malo en desearlos, pero las revistas siempre ponían todo en contra y no hacían más que tachar a Bra de "mujer de muchos hombres". Incluso Trunks fue desterrado de su podio de mujeriego con la fama de su hermana. Si bien Bra era una muchacha que prefería las fiestas antes que a los libros, nunca llegó al extremo de acostarme con un hombre por despecho, ni mucho menos por prensa. Era bonita, joven, tenía su futuro asegurado y estaba segura de que podía enterrar a cualquier revista que volviera a hablar de ella. El año pasado, por ejemplo, una revista conocida como "Z-Megazine" había hablado de ella y su poca feminidad al tener un novio y acostarse con otro. Pero eso no había sido tan así, Bra había sido engañada por quien todos creían su novio y ella encontró consuelo en otro hombro. Pero como siempre las revistas ponían todo lo contrario. El punto fue que Bra se enfadó tanto que le hizo una denuncia, ganó millones y ahora la revista tenía prácticamente prohibido poner el appelido Brief entre sus páginas.

Un alivio para Trunks, quien no solo agradecía que dejaran en paz a su hermanita, si no que también podía estar un poco calmo de saber que la revista que parecía tenerlo como enemigo dejaría de decir tonterías acerca de que pagaba a mujeres casadas para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Trunks era menos polvorita, podía decirse, él hacía caso omiso a la mayorías de las cosas que se hablaban acerca de su persona. De solo pensar que su hermana tuviera que sufrir todas las patrañas que decían de él... siempre le traía un gran dolor de cabeza saber que su hermana se enfadaba por las porquerías más mínimas.

* * *

><p>Marron apretó el volante y sacó de cambio el auto. El semáforo en rojo brillante se había puesto a los tres metros de estar a punto de pasar. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba con ella. En el asiento de la acompañante Lily se retorcía sus manitos y tenía la cabeza gacha. Se aclaró la garganta, tenía que conversar con ella, pero desde que se subieron al auto Marron sintió que no podía decirle nada. Probablemente era porque le causaba miedo saber que estaba apunto de irrumpir en la oficina de un hombre poderoso, rico y... poderoso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo iba a hacer para no decirle todo lo que pensaba de él?<p>

—Marron... —susurró la niña, la rubia la miró— Está... está... en verde.

Tuvo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que la niña estaba hablando, del semáforo, claro. Aceleró antes de que el auto que se había posicionado tras ella comenzara a tocarle la bocina. Se mordió una uña, creía que estaba perdida, sabía donde quedaba el Corporación Brief Automovilística pero no sabía si esa calle era la correcta para llegar.

—Estamos yendo bien —dijo la niña, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Faltan unas cuadras.

—¿Estás ubicada? —preguntó, sorprendida, y acelerando un poco al saber que estaba por el camino correcto.

—Sí, siempre vengo —respondió, volvió a bajar su cabeza.

—¿Ayudas a tu padre en el negocio? —Marron tenía que encontrar algo para conversar para quitar las malas palabras que le dirigía al padre de la pobre niña.

—No, papá no me deja que entre en su oficina —comentó, como si fuera obvio—, dice que hay cosas de máxima seguridad e importancia... no puedo entrar.

—¿Pero...? —Marron se mordió el labio, "cállate" se recomendó.

—Pero si juego con el tío Goten —dijo, con una sonrisa enorme. La mención de aquel hombre parecía hacerla tan feliz que Marron sonrió.

—¿Tío Goten? —preguntó— ¿Es tu tío? ¿Qué haces con él?

—No, no es mi tío, pero es el mejor amigo de papá y lo considero como tal —Marron rodó los ojos, la niña hablaba como lo hacía ella cuando tenía su edad—. Siempre jugamos, él tiene cosas muy interesantes en su computadora, hay un juego que es muy bueno ¡me encanta jugarlo! Aunque siempre me gana...

Marron sonreía con ternura mientras Lily le contaba todo, la rubia llegó a pensar que ta vez sería mejor dejar a Lily con el tío Goten y no con su padre. Pero no, la llevaría con su padre; no por querer verlo, sí por querer decirle un montón de puntitos para que reflexionara... Pensó en su mamá y su voz monótona diciéndole "No te metas en los asuntos de los demás", pero Marron no podía evitarlo y sobretodo cuando se trataba de una inocente y pequeña niña.

Lily le había asegurado que su padre estaba trabajando, la niña parecía estar tan segura que Marron temió el hecho de que si alguna hora en el día la niña lo veía. Sonrió a la pelirroja pequeña mientras buscaba un lugar para estacionar, a esas horas del día no había mucha gente en la calle y encontrar un estacionamiento le fue muy fácil, de todos modos su auto era pequeño.

—Llegamos —dijo, bajándose y alzando en brazos a Lily. Trancó su vehículo y se detuvo, pecaminosa— ¿Sabes por donde entrar?

La niña rió y señaló hacia adelante, comenzó a caminar mientras Lily le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Que bonitos —comentó, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de Marron.

—Gracias —admitió. Entró por una puerta enorme que, al igual que la mayoría del edificio, era de vidrio.

Un guardia altísimo y de piel morena estaba parado justo al lado, Marron se asustó al verlo porque no lo había hecho antes. El tipo se rió de ella y luego miró a Lily con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo, con la voz tan gruesa y alta que Marron juró que los vidrios pudieron haber temblado.

—Gracias, buenos días —contestó, agarró a Lily mejor.

—¡Hola, Little! —la niña se bajó de los brazos de Marron y corrió hacia el hombre que la abrazó con ternura. Marron sonrió cuando la niña lo llamó "pequeño", ese hombre era cualquier cosa menos pequeño.

* * *

><p>Bra pasó sus dedos por la pared con suavidad, y con una mueca de asco en su rostro, hasta llegar a un cuadro. En el se veía claramente a Lily en brazos de Goten, y al lado Trunks con una sonrisa seria. Lily era una niña preciosa, Bra sabía que dentro unos años daría envidia de lo bonita que sería. Goten se veía tan bien como padre, tenía madera para ello, no cabía dudas. Bra acarició el rostro de él en la foto, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus pequeños labios sin que ella se percatara. Goten... no podía creer todavía que él se había dignado a hablarle. Siempre fue el mejor amigo de Trunks, pero nunca llegó a más de saludarla, Bra siempre creyó que era guapo y hace varios meses venía sintiéndose enormemente feliz cada vez que él le dirigía el saludo, y ni hablar de cuando se sentaba con ella a tomar el café o a conversar...<p>

—¡Trunks! —se escuchó la voz del pelinegro por el pasillo. Bra giró, y rápidamente se arregló la camisa. En menos de un minuto, Goten apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Cariño, me voy!

Bra sonrió al escuchar el chiste, aunque su guapo hermano bufó y lo miró con rabia.

—Chau, no me molesten, plagas, tengo que terminar con esto —y sin más, volvió la vista a la pantalla.

—Que malito —bromeó, su mirada se posó en Bra y sonrió con simpatía— ¡Mira, la tienes encerrada a la pobre!

—Me voy —anunció Bra, corriendo hacia una mesada y agarrando su bolso— ¿Goten, me puedes llevar?

Trunks levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como su hermana batía sus pestañas. Su amigo no se sorprendió y asintió, como siempre sonriente.

—Claro, Bra, vamos —abrió más la puerta, invitándola a salir. La hermana menor saludó con la mano y rápidamente salió—. Nos vemos Trunks.

—Sí, sí, chau —y la puerta se cerró, sintió un poco de amargura y las siguientes palabras simplemente salieron de su boca en un disparate— ¡Cuida a mi hermana, si la tocas te mato!

* * *

><p>Lily seguía aferrada al hombretón, mientras reía de manera tierna. La niña parecía disfrutar de la altura que el abrazo del hombre requería. Marron sonrió, le recordaba a ella y a su padre... aunque, claro, su padre no era ni la mitad de alto que ese hombre. "Little" la dejó en suelo y le sacudió los pelirrojos cabellos.<p>

—¿Y ella quien es? —preguntó, mirando a Marron— ¿Es tu nueva niñera?

—No, ella es mi maestra —dijo, yendo hacia la rubia y agarrándole la mano— ¡Es la mejor maestra del mundo! ¿Y no es bonita? ¡Se parece a la princesa de mi cuento! ¿Verdad?

Marron se sonrojó ante aquello, y le sonrió a la pequeña.

—Sí, sí lo es —admitió el hombre—. Tu padre está arriba.

La niña volvió a correr hacia el hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a continuación agarró a Marron de la mano y la comenzó a arrastrar a uno de los ascensores que estaban a unos metros.

—Adiós —dijo Marron, girando su rostro y saludando con la mano. El hombre le devolvió el gesto y en un segundo a otro ambas ya se encontraban en el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Trunks se corrió el cabello de la frente y suspiró. Se sentía cansado, debía ser la décima carta que escribía en el día, y esta era la quinta vez que intentaba que esa sola carta se viera bien. Se le había ido la inspiración. Necesitaba ese cliente, que era prácticamente una mina de oro, no es que tuviera poco dinero, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que siempre un cliente más es mejor. De solo saber la cantidad de papeles que después de eso tenía que firmar... no sabía porque se sorprendía; siempre era así de arduo el trabajo. Pero ese día se encontraba muy sensible, tenía una sensación rara, y en los últimos minutos se había intensificado tanto que había tenido que desanudarse el nudo de la corbata.<p>

Se recostó en su asiento y giró para ver la hermosa vista que aquel edificio le regalaba. Todo estaba calmo. La verdad es que esa hora era la mejor para escribir las cartas y mandar los correos, no se escuchaba tanto alboroto de la ciudad y la gente; de todas maneras, en el cuarto piso, no se escuchaba demasiado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y pensó en su hija, Lily. Su preciosa y dulce pequeña, quien tenía su corazón regalado. Aquella niña le iluminaba el día con solo recordarla, era tan... especial. ¡Era su hija! Recordarse que era padre siempre fue una utopía. Cuando su mujer murió al dar el parto, Trunks creyó poder morirse también e ir con ella, pero al tener a esa beba de ojos azules como los de él en sus manos, no le cabía duda de que su lugar estaba allí, junto a su pequeña.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera y se giró nuevamente en su silla. Miró con el ceño fruncido y no hizo ruido, esperaba volver a escuchar otro ruido.

—¿Goten? —preguntó, apoyando sus manos en el apoyabrazos para luego levantarse— ¿Bra?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se acercó a su puerta y miró a través del vidrio con formas abstractas de varios colores, no pudo ver nada. De repente, la puerta se abrió de disparate y le golpeó fuertemente a la cara. Ni siquiera pudo chillar antes de caer al suelo y sentirse profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

¡Hola, nuevamente! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá: si lo hiciste es porque leíste todo el prólogo o simplemente lo salteaste, espero que sea la primera, de verdad. Sé que fue corto, pero no es más que un Prólogo, o más bien una Introducción, al principio pensé en hacerlo un Prefacio pero no me gustaba como iba a quedar. Bueno ¿qué les parece?. Sé, como dije arriba, que es una historia muy trillada, pero me gustó bastante y la historia es completa-absoluta-mente mía :). Espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios, con una crítica constructiva, diciéndome qué les pareció, cómo lo vieron... la verdad, lo que sea, con tal de leer al menos un pensamientos, por favor háganme feliz.

**_Como sabrán, fanfiction tiene unas reglas que te impiden subir únicamente el "Prólogo" en un solo capítulo. Entonces decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro y subí el prólogo más el primer capítulo (que subí anteriormente y al final se borró). Bueno, espero ese cambio no les moleste y prometo actualizar pronto para que lean el segundo capítulo; estoy bastante inspirada, tengo mucha imaginación para escenas y me gusta porque es fácil plasmarlas, sin embargo al no tener musa para "Guerra por un beso" no puedo seguirla: no me sirve sentarme y obligarme a escribir, queda horrible el capítulo se los aseguro. Aunque si quieren tal vez puedo obligarme a actualizar de alguna manera e intentar escribir... Bueno, mientras tanto estaré con esta. _**

¡Gracias a los que me volvieron a dejar comentarios, y a los que me los dejaron antes también! No hay nada mejor que recibir apoyo :).

Al primer capítulo les dejé picante, picante, picante... me siento mala, perdón, de verdad. Si les interesa leer qué pasará espero lean el próximo capítulo.

Les tengo una sorpresa aparte, pásense por mi perfil y lean bien, verán que hay una sorpresa acerca de un nuevo fic que tengo pensado subir dentro de unas semanas... me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció lo poco o nada que se enteraron de él.

¡Grandes saludos y Unos besitos del Gato con Botas de antemano a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios!.

.-Marron.


End file.
